Memories
by Eolo
Summary: Oneshot. A short review of events from a different perspective. Manga based.


_Disclaimer: __The characters and situations of Galaxy Angel are the creation of and property of Kanan and Broccoli.They are used here without permission. This story may be freely distributed, but it should not be altered or used for profit._

**Memories**

By Megami no Senshi Yami

_Greetings.This is the second attempt of an amateur to make a fic. And so, critics are certainly welcome. __Special thanks to Chibisaturn and Theru for being a source of inspiration. Perhaps in a millenium or two, I would be able to become as good as them. _

* * *

"_The White Moon has not chosen you, Eonia."_

A soft and compassionate yet completely decided voice. Her pure purple eyes looked away as her heavenly white figure turned back. The words echoed in my head over and over again and every time it was like a dagger stabbing me in the heart.

I was unworthy. Unworthy of the power, of the throne, of her affection…

_"D-did you see a mouse? I was...p-playing with it! And now...I can't find it..."_

A little girl. Wearing a blue and white robe, a small headband with a red jewel on the middle covered her forehead. She looked at me with a worried expression on her face and waved her hands which were dirty, probably from playing in the mud or something else.

Innocent, inoffensive, everything that a child could be at that age. It wasn't her, but what she represented. Her eyes, deep blue eyes, they were the fruit of wickedness, the evidence of corruptness, the embodiment of my pain…

"_Don't play the fool with me Gerard! I know what you did!"_

A taboo is a strong prohibition against words, objects, actions or discussions. Breaking one is considered to be a crime. Such aberrant felony had only one punishment: Exile.

And so, I was deprived of everything I once had. I became a criminal, not a common one, but the worst of them. Forgotten by people and history, I was vanquished into the darkness…

"…_Onii-sama…"_

Have you ever wished for something? People usually wish for power, wealth and love. What if you were granted a new opportunity? An opportunity to forget about the ignoble past and create a new future?

An opportunity to retrieve what is yours. To prove your worth. To make justice.

"_Open fire."_

It was like if all my years of anger and sorrow finally bursted out of my chest and let me breathe again. People would define this action by many names. Some would say an "Overwhelming Tactic". Others would say Coup d'Etat. Genocide. Revenge…

I say Punishment.

_"My dear people. My name is Eonia Transbaal, the 14th Emperor of the_

_Transbaal Empire. Hammering down the previous corrupted emperor, the _

_right__eous has come back to rule…"_

Evil and Justice are two straight paths that cross each other without rest. In history, we have many examples that human will modifies those values, in other words, the law of the strongest. What I decide today may seem unfair for the weak, but when I triumph I'll be the incarnation of the good.

"_I declare the war to Eonia!"_

War is defined as a period of tension and conflict. It is triggered when both sides believe that justice is with them.

The military, dogs who remain loyal to a dead ruler. Traitors. They betrayed the people of Transbaal by putting their lives in a balance with a mere child. It is needless to say which side weights the most.

The Angel Troupe, they dare to call themselves guardians of the White Moon. But they're completely unaware of the suffering of my dear Shatoyarn!

"…_Sir, they're the Hell Hounds…"_

Mercenaries. Experts who fight motivated only for money. People would say that they're ravenous, evil, etc. Now, I ask: who are they to judge other people's motives? What does it matter who are those that come to attack you?

The enemy comes to kill or to be killed. Nobody can change it. Neither God, the Devil nor me. Nobody…

"…_Sherry's dead…Noa…"_

Why…? Why do we fight for…? No…there is no answer to such question…all we can do is to have faith the justice of our cause. It is difficult and doubts often assault us in the toughest times…I believe that our battles aren't useless…Sherry's sacrifice wasn't in vain. I will defeat evil…

"_Witness my power…the Black Moon!"_

Listen to me! The universe is full of enemies! And they're always trying to take over our beautiful utopia, built with the blood and honor of its inhabitants and the bless of the Holy Mother Shatoyarn!

To protect what is ours, somebody with equal or superior forces is needed! This little girl will never be able to do that! I am the true savior of this era!

"_I am Tact Mayers."_

The young man looked at me with strong and brave eyes. Full of confidence in his skills, his teammates and his cause. It is so sad.

The people like him don't understand the limits of their own strength and they're always trying to achieve impossible goals. Not conformed with the gifts that my dear Shatoyarn gave them, they want more…on top of that, they decided to fight against me…now that they've forgotten about respect and veneration…more than stupid they're pathetic…

"…_You slapped my hand away…Shatoyarn…"_

Why…? How could I lose…? Shatoyarn…I love you…but…why are you crying…? Why…? I wanted to create a new and better empire…just like you did…I wanted to free you…All that happened…I was wrong…but they…they had no idea…of what kind of love…you wanted…it's too late now…this is the end…please forgive me…Shatoyarn…

**THE END**


End file.
